Hotzies
Hotzies Home System: Spector – G5 Va Home planet: Galbar Rot – Jovian Mass 1.2 Jupiters Spinward sector M-0 Galaxy – 14 o degree region -Outer 1a Outer – Union System Union Member #: 4043 TL prior to Union membership: TL 1 GENERAL Ever since the discovery of the Bellebee ,Union survey teams did not look on Jovian worlds just for potential fuel sources, but surveyed for life as well 1. A Leedei member of the USE Marogan surveying system Spector 2 and the third planet, a small Jovian planet, detected sentient thought patterns. Expecting a variation of the floating gas bag life forms , of the Bellebee kind, they could not find any life in the atmosphere of Galbar Rot . However a science team member noticed unusual streak patterns on the surface of the inner mantle 3. It existed on the surface of the inner mantle. Comprised of metalized helium. APPEARANCE AND BIOLOGY Approximately 30 meter discs of flat round organisms based on Metal-oxide tungsten polyoxometalates and thriving at incredible pressure and temperatures hovering at 1600 on the K scale . There is no concept of sex, gender or family, but over the years of membership they tend to be addressed as “He” and “Mister”. These large pizza pies “graze” the surface for metal molecules and long chain molecules. These creatures communicate via electro magnetic resonance fields and electric impulses. Communication was easy established and first contact procedures initiated. It turned out the intelligent beings were also sentient and able to understand technological and mathematical concepts on a TL 1 level. (The log book of the USE Marogan makes no direct mention where the name Hotzies originated. The natives of planet Galbar Rot had no distinctive name or phrase for their world or environment. They say the name was given to them by one of the crew members of the Marogan and they had no objection it be used. Captain Fictar of Attika could not remember who used the name first4.) Once a Hotzie collected enough matter it can initiate cell division and split into two individuals. Each individual retains the knowledge, but becomes a distinctive separate being. They are also able to create simple machines by assembling it molecule by molecule. Hotzie machines and objects are in general toys and games as well as lattice arranged crystalline structures for information storage 5. They are able to create living radio transmitters and manipulate magnetic fields to create a form of magnetic storage media. With access to Union tech they could create more complex structures. Their natural ability to detect light was increased by a sensor impulse translator. Due to their unique physiology and need for high temperatures travel or leaving their world is for the most part impractical. Their natural speed of locomotion, counted in decades per meter, was also a handicap in terms of travelling, but they became Union members nevertheless and eagerly travel and take part in Union life via Avatar technology . (Size reduced approximations rendered in hard light projections.) Their age is counted in millennia. Only about 600,000 Hotzies exist. Hotzies and Union To facilitate and assist with Union society interaction. Galbar Rot Interaction Central (City) has been built and completed in 4144 , and consists of several hundred thousand Hotzie beds and a small population of Union Scientists and service personnel (and their families). One Hotzie did leave the planet (their Mem-Rep ) and he resides in a special sealed Assembly Alcove (with the necessary heat and environmental conditions). Almost all Hotzies are members of the science corps in theoretical fields and attend Universities and lectures in Avatar form. Some are employed by metal manufacturing companies as consultants and metallurgy engineers and experts. Their great knowledge and ability to “taste” the exact composition of an alloy is a hot commodity. They are very peaceful and had no concept of violence, argument or war. However even these truly alien life forms seem not to be immune to Union sentiment and it has been observed that the Hotzie developing a little more aggressiveness and are protective about the Union concept. Hotzies do not sleep or rest, and read a great deal. They also spend time in very long conversations with the Camogi , discussing such things as the shape of a molecule (some conversations lasting years). The Camogi find the Hotzies very easy to understand and vice versa. In 5040 the first Camogi-Hotzie company was founded after the concept of trade was finally understood. The company develops new Nuclear Chemistry concepts and does contract research for SII , Enroe and other companies. The Neutronium lattice Ultronit armor developed for the new USS Proximate Cause was a direct development based on this companies research (MagnaMat Inc. ) 1 And over 7450 Gas giants have been found so far harboring life, of which 57 are sentient. 2 Home planet: Galbar Rot – Jovian Mass 1.2 Jupiters Spinward sector M-0 Galaxy – 14 o degree region -Outer 1a Outer – Union System 3 Union technology has developed specific tools, procedures and sensor types for the detailed survey of Jovians. See United Stars Science Corps – Explorer division : Jovian Survey Manual Standard survey procedures, Appendix : Survey Tools 4 Union historians and scholars believe it was the Takkian navigator Strobegh , who was responsible for similar names. The planet name Galbar Rot however is a direct acoustic representation of a Hotzie term describing the condition of the surface. 5 Millions of Hotzie Memory crystals have been collected and a team of RADIUS has developed a device to read the information, so the collective memories and literature of the Hotzies can be uploaded into GalNet. Category:Sentient Species Category:Union Member Societies